The Adventures of Ezra and Chiibe
by xEPICxBULLSEYEx
Summary: Ezra takes a walk one day and finds a mysterious and obsessed girl. Find out what happens on their crazy adventures together. This is a story to say thank you to Chiibe, more will be made soon. (To Chiibe, surprise)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, So this is to say thanks to Chiibe the Rebel. She's helped me so much and I wanted to repay her, so what could be better than a fanfic with the fictional character you obsess over. Anyway, thanks so much Chiibe, this is for you.**

Chapter 1: That Strange Girl

Ezra was walking through the fields by his home, also known as the abandoned radio tower. Apparently making Chopper short circuit wasn't classed as a joke, so Hera kicked him out for the day. He decided to take a walk, and visit his home which had been forgotten for so long. He was approaching his tower when he felt something weird. He heard someone giggle, he turned around to see grass, and a lot of it. He turned back around and was met with green eyes.

"Hey!" The girl shouted, causing Ezra to fall over.

"What the?!" Ezra shouted as he fell over, the girl jumped on top of him. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Chiibe" The girl smiled. "And you're the awesome, butt kicking, Empire fighting, Ezra Bridger!"

"Yeah" Ezra was lost in Chiibe's eyes. "I guess I am"

The girl gasped, she tried to hold in a laugh. "You love me!"

"What?!" Ezra pushed Chiibe of him and jumped up. "I didn't say that!"

"But your eyes did" Chiibe laughed.

"What are you doing here?!" Ezra shouted, obviously annoyed.

"Waiting for you!" The girl giggled, she blushed. "You're my favorite"

"What?" Ezra said in confusion.

"You're my favorite rebel" Chiibe averted her gaze. "You're so awesome and..."

"And?" Ezra saw Chiibe take in a breath.

"I think you're really cute" Chiibe said blushing like crazy.

"Wow" Ezra just walked past the girl.

"Wait!" Chiibe ran after him. "Take me with you"

"No" Ezra snapped. "You're a freak"

"What?" Chiibe fell to the floor heart broken. "A freak?"

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" Ezra sighed when he didn't have an answer. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No" Chiibe cried. "I ran away"

"Come on" Chiibe shot up, she stared at Ezra for a few seconds. "Don't just sit there"

"Yay!" Chiibe threw herself at Ezra, she hugged him tightly.

"Stop!" Ezra pushed Chiibe off of him. "We're strangers, nothing more"

"Ok" Chiibe laughed. "We'll just have to grow"

Ezra sighed, he followed the girl to his home. As they entered, she jumped on the make shift bed. Ezra rolled his eyes, he walked over to his kitchen area to make a meal. Chiibe laughed when he saw all the posters on the walls, he face palmed.

"You live here?!" Ezra shouted, obviously angry.

"Yeah" Chiibe rolled onto her back on the bed, her eyes lit up when she saw Ezra's. "I had no where else to go"

"Nowhere?" Ezra watched as the girl shook her head. "Fine"

"Can I join you?" Chiibe asked, she waved her arms above her. "I want to be with you and see the outside world at the same time"

"No" Ezra finished making his sandwich. "You're going home"

"No!" Chiibe sprinted across the room into Ezra, she hugged him so much, he couldn't breath. "Please! Just one chance"

"Fine" Ezra wheezed. "Just let go"

"Yay!" Chiibe kissed Ezra's cheek before letting go.

"Spector 6 to 2" Ezra said as he pulled out his comm.

"Hey, learn your lesson?" Hera laughed.

"Yes!" Ezra shouted. "Can I come back now?"

"Sure" Hera heard a giggle in the background. "What was that?"

"That's our new guest" Ezra sighed.

"When did you decide this?" Hera asked calmly, waiting for a stupid answer.

"She hugged me until I couldn't breath" Ezra sighed, waiting for an answer.

"Alright" Hera's voice was calm, too calm. "Bring her aboard"

"Yay!" Chiibe shouted, she grabbed Ezra's hand and dragged him out of his tower, towards where the Ghost had landed.

 **A/N, it's short, I know. But this was a test, to see how Chiibe liked it and to see how it can go. I hope you all enjoyed, I will be making more like this, just once this has finished. Goodbye, it's good to have you guys as a family.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Bullseye here. So I'm actually really sick because it's winter. Weird, I know, but it's the worst time for me to right. Updates will take longer to write and publish, I'm planning to write all the chapter for you guys, then release them all in one day. Sorry guys, but it's really hard for me to think and write. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to update soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, I'm really glad Chiibe likes this, to be honest, I only planned for one chapter. Here is a story that shows the true colours of Chiibe the Rebel, let's get started.**

Chapter 2: The New Addition

Chiibe started at the large, purple beast in front of her. She was a little scared, so she stood behind Ezra. Zeb rolled his eyes and walked back to his cabin, leaving Sabine, Kanan and Hera to deal with the situation.

"Ezra" Sabine smirked. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend"

"I don't" Ezra sighed and stepped away from Chiibe.

"Hi" The girl said awkwardly, she pulled on he yellow hoodie. **(Yes, yellow)**

"Where did you come from?" Kanan asked, concerned about the girls parents.

"I came from Hades" Chiibe dropped her head.

"On the other side of the galaxy?!" Kanan shouted surprised.

"Yup" She pointed at Ezra. "He said I could stay"

"Ezra?" Hera sounded disappointed.

"She wouldn't shut up" Ezra looked at Sabine, who started to giggle. "Don't laugh"

"Come on Ezra, she obviously likes you" Sabine saw Chiibe scowling at her.

"Go show her around" Hera pulled Kanan into the cockpit. "We need to talk about this"

"Yay!" Chiibe threw herself onto Ezra. "Let's go"

"Sabine" Ezra pleaded, but she had already disappeared from the common room. "Sabine?"

"She isn't here?" Chiibe smirked. "Some alone time"

"You're creepy" Ezra pushed the girl off him, he walked towards his room. Chiibe followed. "Stop following me"

"Nope" Chiibe said, walking into Ezra's room.

"Why is she here?" Zeb snapped, Ezra just shrugged. "Well, get here out!"

"Ok" Chiibe grabbed Ezra's hand, she pulled him out of the room. "He scares me"

"Me too" Ezra chuckled. "Let's go outside"

"Yes" Chiibe whispered, as he allowed her to follow.

They descended the ramp and sat outside, Chiibe watched the grass sway in the field. Ezra was thinking about what to do with the girl, she was pretty but a handful. He saw her run into the grass, he was confused. He slowly followed her, making sure not to lose her.

"Meow" He heard, Ezra stood stunned.

"This isn't happening" He walked through the grass a little futher, he came across a loth cat. "I think I know what you're running from"

"Gotcha!" Chiibe shouted as she crashed into the ground, he watched as the loth cat sat on her head. "Cute"

"A cat?" Ezra mocked.

"But he's so adorable!" She said, pointing the the ball of fur on her head. "He's so fluffy!"

"No" Ezra shooed the cat away, Chiibe weeped as the cat scampered away.

"Kitty" She frowned at Ezra. "You're mean"

"You hate me?" Ezra smiled with hope.

"No" Ezra fell to the floor, he had enough of this little girl.

"I know!" Ezra looked at Chiibe, she smiled brightly. "Let's go show you what being a rebel is really about"

"Yes!" Chiibe jumped up, she walked towards capital city.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"How much longer?" Chiibe moaned, Ezra was on the brink of fury.

"Almost there" He sighed. "How did you get from Hades to here?"

"Taxi" she said simly.

"Taxi?" Ezra found that unbelievable, yet again, so was this girl.

"I'm tired" She whined.

"Stop talking!" Ezra shouted. "Just be glad you're alone with me!"

"We are alone!" Chiibe smirked, she pushed Ezra to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" He felt her head on his chest, he looked down and saw her smile.

"You like it" Chiibe stuck her tongue out. "I'm tired, Can I go to sleep?"

"Fine" Ezra blushed. "Don't take too long"

"I love you" She said as she drifted off asleep.

Ezra smiled, he put an arm around. He realized something, something he didn't expect.

"Kriff" He layed his head on the ground. "How did she do it?"

 **A/N, sorry this is short and rushed. I promised Chiibe a chapter a week ago, and I only just got time to write it. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Sorry again for it being short, goodbye and stay sane.**


End file.
